Talk:Dororo/@comment-38899488-20190406171751/@comment-47.187.8.36-20190406183135
Yeah, you're not really addressing what anyone has argued. It seems like you're a bit late to the party, as you probably would have seen the countless arguments that favor Dororo being trans. No one is arguing about the types of pronouns Dororo uses. Japanese language is a difficult thing for English people to comprehend; this is especially so due to the time period the series is set in. The pronouns they had used then were different to the way they are used now. So, what are the arguments? Well, for one is that there are instances were Dororo has been adament about not being called a girl. Even somone who just observes his mannerisms and his clothes can see that he is more lenient to the male side of the gender spectrum. Not only that, in the manga, he outright yells at people "I'm a boy!" to get this point across. Yes, the reveal of his sex in the anime and his embarrassment towards Hyakkimaru was indeed due to him being discovered. However, the worry of being discovered sems to be due to people not knowing that he is actually a biological woman and prefers to live his life as a boy rather than him trying to preseve his body of a woman as to not be violated by others. There are trans men out there who do not want to be objectified or seen as weaker by ignorant people, so one reason they identify as men is to not feel so helpless. While there isn't enough infomation on how Dororo feels about his gender, it is certain that he prefers to be referred to with male pronouns(or called a boy) and live his life without having to worry about others wondering whether he is male or female. Trans people have to live with this day-to-day. Trans will usually not want to tell stangers that they are trans because they want to be seen as the gender they identify as. If they do reveaal their sex, they will be met with ridicule,( and of course,) be reffered to by the wrong pronouns. You can run cirles around ideas that try to dismiss these claims about Dororo, but the fact is that he does want to be seen as a boy. Even up to the last chapeter in the manga, he holds that idea. It would be foolish to go on and say that he couldn't possibly be trans because he holds embarrasment of his biological sex. Even if this were true, I don't see why even then you would refer to Dororo as a "she." He is obviously uncomfortable when the issue is brought to light. He doesn't identify as a girl. It isn't that hard to connect the dots. It is fine if Dororo wants to live his life later as a woman. People can understand their genders more and identify differently later in life. If Dororo does, then I will accept Dororo's decision. But it's clear that he doesn't align with the term "woman" and prefers to live his life as a boy.